


Beards Make Everything Better

by Baamon5evr



Series: 14 Days of Samsteve [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bearded Steve Rogers, Bottom Sam Wilson, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Rimming, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baamon5evr/pseuds/Baamon5evr
Summary: Sarah had a saying that she used for situations like this.‘Sometimes something happens and you didn’t even know you needed it until it did.’Sarah had always had a penchant for over-dramatics so Sam would usually roll his eyes when she said it but now he knew exactly what she meant.





	Beards Make Everything Better

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the crew's 'Infinity War' looks and how much I appreciate a beardy man.

He knew something was up the second he saw Natasha. She had a smize on her face that would make Tyra Banks weep for joy with just the barest hint of smugness, like she knew something he didn’t. Sam wasn’t vain, Natasha knew a lot of things he didn’t but whenever he got that look from her, he knew he was in for a shock. Whether it was a good or bad shock remained to be seen. However, he quickly put that aside because Natasha was blonde. He’d seen her do brunette before and black, he’d even seen her with neon pink hair but now her hair was dyed platinum blonde and she wore blue contacts over her normally emerald green eyes. It was a good disguise, it looked natural. It almost reminded him or Sharon except she had honey blonde locks and skin tanner than Natasha’s, though the hot climate of Argentina seemed to have given her a healthy, toasty look for whatever that was worth. It wouldn't last in Canada.

Sam had been in Ontario for two months. Originally, he had arrived at the cottage he took residence in with Wanda, Steve and Natasha but Fury called Steve and Nat away a month ago to Buenos Aires and then a week later Wanda went off to meet up with Clint and his family in Japan, leaving Sam by himself for three weeks. He was a little lonely being by himself in a two-story cabin in the woods, especially considering he was an international fugitive with no way of contacting his family and telling them what really happened, no way of clearing his name.

However, being alone also helped give him some perspective. He survived on his own just fine, he stuck low to the ground but was still friendly with people when he did go into the city. Though his French was rusty, he had been brushing up with Steve and it was functional enough. He still missed Steve though. It was the first they’d separated since Steve rescued the team from the Raft. He had been sitting in the cottage they shared watching television when Natasha had walked in, her curly blonde hair swishing over her shoulders with each step and that look on her face.

“Where’s Steve?” Sam asked after they exchanged hugs and hellos.

“Getting the bags.” She replied. She had that look on her face again.

“What?” Sam asked bluntly. Natasha didn’t bother playing innocent as she pulled a water bottle out of the fridge.

“You’ll see.” She said simply. Just then Steve came through the door, or who Sam assumed was Steve as he could only see his legs seeing as how he was laden with luggage.

“You could’ve helped you know, Nat.” He said, practically crab walking through the door so he didn’t drop any bags.

“I could’ve but you’re a super-soldier, why would I do that?” She replied, hopping up onto the counter. Sam rolled his eyes as he walked over and pulled two of the duffle-bags off the pile in Steve’s arms and placed them on the ground. He turned back around to Steve and froze slightly, taking in Steve’s hair… and his face.

He was brunette, which didn’t altogether surprise Sam because Steve had mentioned more than once maybe dying his hair to avoid being so recognizable, even though that possibility lessoned the further from America they got, but it was better to be safer than sorry. It wasn’t fully brunette, more of a sandy brown that, coupled with his distinct shade of green-flecked blue eyes, looked fairly natural. It also helped the beard look more natural.

Because Steve had a beard now. Not a five o’clock shadow, but a full-on beard. It was dyed brunette too. Sam, for his part, had taken to wearing glasses rather than contacts which didn’t help conceal his identity from people who knew him but he relied on stereotypes when he needed to and it helped that they were living next to some trees and a lake with no one else for miles.

“You have a beard.” Sam said simply, after staring for what was entirely too long. Steve turned to him from where he was setting the rest of the bags down.

“I guess grooming wasn’t on my list of priorities on the mission and then… well, I liked it.” Steve replied. Sam sensed a slight nervousness in his answer. He was probably waiting on baited breath for what Sam was going to say. He guessed that was why Natasha was sticking around too.

“It’s… I like it.” Sam replied after a moment. Steve narrowed his eyes at him as Natasha snickered from the counter.

“What? I do. I’m just not used to half of your face being overtaken by facial foliage.” Sam protested upon seeing Steve’s doubtful gaze.

“I can shave.”

“Don’t shave if you like it. I know I’m not shaving for you or anyone else.” Sam replied to which Steve rolled his eyes.

“Yes, I know. Not even multiple government agencies chasing us can get you to shave. It makes me wonder what you’re hiding under there that you’re so afraid of me seeing.” Steve said jokingly.

“Well, you’ll never know.” Steve walked pass him towards the kitchen, dropping a kiss on Sam’s cheek as he did. There was a prickling sensation with slight friction as Steve’s beard brushed against Sam’s cheek and his goatee. By most accounts it shouldn’t be a comfortable feeling. He remembered there was one month where his brother Gideon didn’t shave and his wife Tisha had complained to Sam nonstop, going as far as to call him in the middle of the night. That had been after he was discharged, after Riley, and those late-night calls about something so mundane had grounded him when he needed it. He often wondered how she just knew when he needed to be out of his head but she had that uncanny power, his sister-in-law. In truth, he’d thought he’d blocked out most of the conversations' content but he vividly remembered one of the descriptions she had of his beard.

_‘It’s like having your face attacked by a used Brillo pad.’_

He couldn’t disagree more.

**~*~*~**

Sarah had a saying that she used for situations like this. When her high school boyfriend joined the wrestling team, when she spotted a guy with tight jeans on leaving nothing to imagination, whenever she saw her husband in a tux her catchphrase of sorts would come out.

_‘Sometimes something happens and you didn’t even know you needed it until it did.’_

Sarah had always had a penchant for over-dramatics so Sam would usually roll his eyes when she said it but now he knew exactly what she meant. The beard should’ve taken getting used to and to be fair it did but it wasn’t an adjustment Sam was loath to make. His boyfriend was pretty damn attractive before, and Sam knew that, but something about this new look was giving Sam flashes. Sometimes he thought of what Sarah and Tisha would say. Tisha would be decidedly negative about it,

_‘It’s an acne breakout waiting to happen.’_

While Sarah would be… well, much more sexually charged about it.

 _‘Ooh, Daddy. I just wanna…’_ And Sam would cut her off right there for more than one reason, but he had to admit there was a part of him that just wanted Steve to grab him and throw him down and…

But he was not gonna fetishize his boyfriend… not much anyway.

“Sam, do you wanna, I don’t know, help?” Steve asked as he swung his axe at another piece of wood. Sam sat outside on the porch of the cottage with his feet up and a drink in his hand watching Steve in his tight flannel shirt as he chopped wood for them. Sam never really had many fantasies involving roleplay but he found himself meticulously laying things out, innocently suggesting Steve wear that shirt, dropping hints that their supply of wood was running low, subtly suggesting that he wanted to get some use of the fireplace. And all that so Steve could stand there chopping wood, deftly handling the axe in his hand with the red flannel clinging to his biceps and the sun glowing on the strands of brown hair falling into Steve’s face since he grew it out a little and glistening off his beard to make anyone with lumberjack fantasies be positively melting.

Sam had never been one of those people but damn it if he wasn’t close to having a conniption right then just from the visuals.

“Why would I do that? You look like you’re handling it just fine on your own.” Sam replied, pushing his glasses up his nose.

“What? Afraid you’ll break your back, old man?” Steve asked teasingly.

“You can break my back any time, I wouldn’t even care.” Sam mumbled under his breath as Steve broke another log in half.

“Huh?” Steve asked, separating the two pieces into the two distinct piles he’d made.

“Nothing. I’m gonna go take a shower.” Sam said, walking inside as his face heated up. He didn’t even know why. Steve was his boyfriend so why Sam was getting so embarrassed and hot and bothered made no sense. It was true that they hadn’t done anything beyond kissing since before Steve left for Argentina but Sam wasn’t in high school anymore, he could control his urges… usually. On one hand, at least he knew for sure he was still attracted to his boyfriend three years later, on the other hand it was kind of out of hand. Should he be more attracted to Steve just because he had a beard? Was he more attracted? He didn’t think that was the right way to put it. He got hot and bothered when he saw Steve in a dress suit and when he wore his dark blue stealth suit and generally when he smiled that special smile, the bright and sunny one that put even the stars to shame. Because well, Sam loved his boyfriend. That wasn’t really any different from this, was it?

Sam was thinking way too deeply about a beard. He’d dated guys with beards before and it was no issue.

Sam really did need a shower, a cold one.

**~*~*~**

The shower did help some. Sam stood under the shower head and let the waters wash all his thoughts away. His mother always said showers could be little therapy sessions if you let them and Sam carried that with him throughout his life, especially after getting discharged. Of course, eventually he had needed to force himself into getting real therapy. That and the water bill was not a pretty sight.

Still, showers had become somewhat like safe havens to him, places where he could reboot and recharge. He never really thought he’d need to do that because he was too attracted to his boyfriend but here he was. Under the waters jets, he could allow himself the luxury of saying fuck it. His boyfriend looked damn hot with a beard and Sam liked it, whatever anyone else might think. He really _really_ wanted to have sex with his boyfriend, was that so bad? Sam’s inner reservations could take a long dive off a short peak for all he cared. He was making this entirely too difficult for himself but that was a problem to be resolved later. Sam let the water wash suds of soap and lingering worries off him and swirl down the drain.

He leaned forward to adjust the showerhead and jumped ever so slightly as he felt someone press a kiss to the back of his ear.

“On your left.” Steve whispered, his beard brushing lightly against Sam’s ear.

“You nearly gave me a heart attack.” Sam commented, once he was able to speak.

“Sorry.” Steve mumbled against his neck, as he brushed his nose against the length of it, the hair of his chin lightly passing over Sam’s skin causing goosebumps to pop up. The coldness of the water didn’t help with that.

“I thought you were worrying about the wood.” Sam mumbled.

“I finished. You’ve been in here for a while, you know.”

“I… didn’t realize.”

“Hmm. Well, I figured we should conserve water. It’s the ecologically moral thing to do, right?” Steve replied.

“Yeah, you’re just trying to go green, I’m sure.” Sam replied knowingly.

“That’s right.” Steve said, wrapping his arm around Sam’s waist and moving them so Steve was under the cold water’s spray. Sam rolled his eyes slightly at Steve’s playful expression before reaching past him for the loofah and soap. They silently went about washing one another, though Sam was already mostly clean. Steve ended up washing his hair while Sam soaped up his body. He used shampoo and conditioner in both his hair and his beard. Despite his claim that the beard was just a lack of grooming on his part, he certainly took pride in it and took care of it.

Steve walked under the water and washed himself clean of soap and suds. Sam helped him make sure all the soap was gone before stepping back a little. He could appreciate his boyfriend standing naked under a deluge of water. It would be wrong if he didn’t.

“I can feel you staring.” Steve said after a moment, opening his eyes to look at Sam.

“That’s because I was staring.” Sam replied cheekily.

“Why? Why don’t you come over here and do something?” Sam took two steps towards Steve, all the small shower afforded, and caressed his cheek. The hair of his beard was soft, made so by the conditioner he used. Sam pulled Steve’s chin down so their lips could meet. Kissing Steve wasn’t really any different besides the added friction thanks to his beard and the water was currently diluting that, still Sam was horny and Steve was probably too because he usually was thanks to the serum giving him a heightened libido. They did have the cottage all to themselves, they might as well make the most of it.

Sam reached behind Steve and turned the water off.

“Let’s go to the bedroom.” He mumbled against Steve’s lips. Steve nodded in response, kissing Sam once more before reaching past the curtain to grab their towels so they could dry off some of the water from their bodies as they stepped out of the shower. Sam glanced at Steve who was staring at him up and down. Sam smirked in response as he slowly wrapped his towel around his waist and then went ahead of Steve into the bedroom. He could feel Steve hot on his trail as they speed walked down the hallway. Sam laughed in surprise as Steve grabbed him by the back of the towel just as he entered the bedroom and pulled him back into his chest.

“Thought you could get away from me?”

“Maybe I just wanted to make you work for it.” Sam replied, turning his head to look up at Steve. Steve leaned down to kiss him and Sam pulled his head back slightly, just out of his reach. Steve rose an eyebrow challengingly at him and Sam gave him a playful smirk in return.

“So that’s how it is?” Steve asked. Sam shrugged in response.

“Ok.” Steve said simply. Before Sam could answer he felt his feet leave the ground as Steve picked him up. Before he could even get a word out, he found himself being unceremoniously dumped on the bed. He laughed a little as he bounced on the bed only to immediately be pressed into the mattress as Steve climbed on top of him and started pressing kisses to his cheek and neck. Sam chuckled breathily as Steve made his way down Sam’s body. He could feel him undo the towel around his waist and then his hot hand was wrapped around Sam’s half-hard length. Sam let out a breathy laugh again as the hair of Steve’s beard brushed behind his ear before the sound was quickly turned to a moan when Steve began pressing kisses in the same spot, one of Sam’s weak points. He could hear the drawer by the bed open and Steve start rummaging inside, probably looking for condoms and lube. He shivered lightly as Steve let go of his dick and then soon applied a now lubricated hand to the quickly hardening appendage.

“Good?” Steve breathed in his ear, his whiskers brushing against Sam’s ear again causing a shiver to roll down his spine.

“Uh-huh.” Sam nodded, his ear brushing against his hair in a way that made a low burn begin growing in his stomach.

Sam ran his hand from Steve’s neck up to his chin and intertwined his finger in Steve’s beard, pulling his lips from his ear to his mouth into a kiss. He opened his mouth to allow Steve’s tongue to meet his, their still damp facial hair building up light friction. Steve pulled away a moment later and looked down at him with a smile.

“What?” Sam asked a little breathlessly.

“You like the beard.” Steve stated simply.

“I told you I like the beard.”

“But you were lying before, now I know you definitely like the beard.” Steve replied, a hint of smugness in his voice. Sam rolled his eyes in return.

“It’s a good enough steering wheel for your face I guess.”

“Steering wheel for my face? That’s a new one.”

“I know where I’d like for your face to be.” Steve quirked an eyebrow then pressed one more kiss to Sam’s lips before he grabbed him once again and flipped him onto his stomach. Sam never really said, but he kind of liked when Steve got handsy and moved him where he wanted to. He was usually always viewed as “the man” in his relationships, though he resented that terminology but most people just ascribed him as being the top. He blamed porn for that and the preconceived notions had been the downfall of many a flirtation in his time but Steve never did that. They talked about sex weeks before they’d actually done it and established everything they needed to. Well, almost everything. Sometimes one of them found something they liked only when the other experimented and sometimes they found things they didn’t like, it was all fine because they always talked about it later on.

This was one of the things they’d both found they liked. Steve was the first one to take that step, preparing Sam with his fingers and then surprising him by replacing them with his tongue but they’d both gone with it since they both liked it.

Sam lifted his hips slightly as Steve placed a pillow under them and then began making his way down Sam’s back. Sam tensed slightly at the cold brush of Steve’s damp hair on his skin as he made his way lower and lower, at the same time he felt anticipation growing in him more and more.

He gasped slightly as he nosed his way down his ass, lightly pressing a kiss to each cheek before continuing lower. Sam reached up to grip a rod of the headboard as he felt Steve move his legs further apart and then spread his cheeks.

The first lick should’ve been expected, and it was but it was at the same time a totally new sensation with Steve’s beard thrown into the mix. Both Steve and Sam let out light moans at the sensation.

Sam dropped his head to the pillow, losing himself in the sensation of Steve's tongue and beard. He gripped the pillow as he felt one of Steve's fingers join his tongue, running over Sam's hole before dipping in ever so slightly, just enough to tease him. Sam whined a little and Steve chuckled against him before pushing a finger into him. He continued licking at his hole before he moved to his perineum, sucking a little at the sensitive area. His beard was brushing against his balls, causing Sam to tense a little at the not unwelcome contact. He relaxed as Steve kept thrusting a finger into him. Sam, for his part, was trying to hold it together despite the sensations Steve inspired. He gasped in surprise as Steve added another finger, thrusting and scissoring them gently to open him up. His tongue made its way back to Sam's hole, dipping in between his fingers before the flat of his tongue began running over the nerves and muscles surrounding his hole.

Sam lost himself in the haze Steve's ministrations cast over him. It was a heady feel, a slowing growing fire in his stomach that grew in intensity until he found himself squirming under his boyfriend.

“Steve?” Sam mumbled into the pillow after a while.

“Hmm?” Steve hummed, not moving his mouth from Sam.

“Fuck me.” Steve paused, looking up at Sam as he stared down at him with hooded eyes.

“Now.” Steve bit his lip, staring at Sam with arousal clear in his face.

Steve sat back on his haunches and turned Sam around on his back before pulling him towards him by his foot. Sam grabbed Steve’s broad shoulders, pulling him down towards him and into a kiss. His fingers stroked Steve’s beard, the other treaded through his hair to pull him closer. He could feel Steve jostling around, probably pulling on a condom, before he was thrusting into Sam. Sam tightened his hold on Steve’s shoulder as he pushed his way into him entirely.

“Okay?” Steve asked.

“Yes.” Steve thrusted shallowly at first, allowing Sam to adjust. There hadn’t been a whole lot of preparation after all but that was okay for Sam. He liked feeling the slight burn and stretch as his muscles adjusted to Steve’s girth.

Sam moaned as Steve thrust deep inside of him, his speed still erring on the side of caution. Sam wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist, pulling him in closer while his fingers tightened in his hair demandingly. Steve hummed against Sam’s lips and began thrusting into him a little harder. Sam contented himself twisting his hands through Steve’s hair and beard, biting at Steve’s neck as he slowly began thrusting harder and faster at a rate slower than Sam would have liked. Steve chuckled slightly as Sam gave a particularly harsh tug at his beard.

“You’re like a child, no patience.”

“Why should I have patience? I said I want you to fuck me and I know you want to too. We haven’t had sex in over a month.”

“Maybe I want to savor it.”

“Savor it later, fuck me now.” Sam replied with a saccharine smile, tugging Steve’s beard again so he could pull him into a hard kiss. Steve chuckling again against Sam’s lips but he repositioned them so Sam was on top.

“If you want it so badly, take it.” Steve said coyly. Sam gave him a challenging look before he planted his hands on Steve’s chest and rose his hips before dropping back down onto Steve’s dick, moaning at the feel of it. He quickly went to work riding him as hard as he pleased, rising and falling on Steve’s dick with fervor and moaning with every movement. Steve wasn’t idle, thrusting up into Sam as much as he could, his feet planted in the mattress to give him more purchase. Sam gasped as Steve grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him down so they were staring into each other’s eyes. Sam groaned deeply as Steve suddenly began drilling up into him, his thrusts hard and fast, almost painfully so but all Sam really wanted was more.

Steve flipped them again suddenly, pressing Sam into the bed as he continued thrusting into him roughly. Sam could feel every move and drag of Steve’s dick inside of him, hitting his prostate over and over. He reached, wrapping his hand around his own dick which had, until then, been neglected. He was hard and already dripping precum. He didn’t bother dragging it out, his body was thrumming with the need to release. His hand moved on himself with the same speed as Steve’s thrusts, the burning in his stomach growing more and more until he came with a bitten off shout.

Steve continued thrusting into him, his moans growing more and more desperate. Sam grinned a little to himself. He pulled Steve’s face close to his so his mouth was right by Steve’s ear.

“It feels good, huh?” Sam asked quietly, his breath brushing against the shell of Steve’s ear intentionally like he knew Steve liked. Steve nodded against him.

“I know it does, baby. It feels so good for me too. Having you inside of me, filling me up, touching every part of me, hitting me in just the right spot. All my body wants is to tighten up, never let you leave, it feels so right.” Steve whimpered like he was in pain as Sam continued whispering every dirty thing he could think of. He never considered himself much of a dirty talker but Steve liked it and Sam loved Steve. He liked how worked up Steve got just from Sam stringing together some sentences off the top of his head. He did that. He could make Captain America fall apart with just a word.

“If I wasn’t so damn horny, I would drag this out. I would’ve rode you so slow you felt every muscle and nerve inside of me, would’ve made you beg me for more. Even then, I wouldn’t move at more than a snail’s pace, just to torture you. And when you felt like you were gonna explode from the anticipation then I’d go faster, let it build between us slowly. Let it get higher and higher and higher until—” Steve suddenly tensed up in Sam’s arms, his whimpers turning to groans as he came. Sam wrapped his arms around Steve’s shoulders, soothingly running his fingers through Steve’s hair as they both came down, their hearts pounding in their chest.

Sam knew he should let Steve up, let him clean himself up, get a new condom, especially since he’d be rearing to go in another minute or two but he just held him close for a minute, lightly rubbing his face against Steve’s.

“If the beard makes you like this, I’m never shaving again.” Steve mumbled into Sam’s neck.

“You better not.”


End file.
